Memories Lost
by CrimzonPen28
Summary: While exploring a new island, Law and Luffy come across a bounty hunter with a surprising Devil Fruit - she takes away some of Luffy's memories. Now without any knowledge of what happened after Ace's death, Luffy has to realize Law is no enemy while Law tries desperately to remind Luffy of all the things they've been through together.
1. Chapter 1

"Toraoooo."

Law stirs in his sleep, awakened by Luffy's voice and the sun coming in from the porthole on the wall of the captain's quarters.

"Toraooo," Luffy whispers again, dragging out the last syllable. "Breakfast!" He nudges Law for emphasis on his last word.

Law groans and attempts to flex his body to wake up, only to find Luffy sitting on his hips. Law opens one eye to see Luffy staring at him with a pout.

"You're not as comfy as you might think, Strawhat," Law mumbles as he begins to sit up. As he moves, Luffy laughs and jumps off onto the floor beside the bed.

"Breakfast!" Luffy repeats, pointing towards the door. "C'mon!" With that, he bounds towards the door and out of the room, on to his much more dire need for food.

Law removes the covers from his legs and stretches. At least Luffy woke him up for breakfast, it's usually just all for themselves when it comes to mealtime. Law allows himself to smile warmheartedly at the gesture. It may not seem like much to others, but it's a huge improvement for their relationship – or, uh, should he say, _alliance_. He doesn't even think Luffy tells his own crew about meals, just dives in head first.

Law grabs his coat hanging on a nearby chair on his way out the door. He runs his hands through his hair to try and eliminate the bed head. The last thing he needs is the embarrassment of having messy hair after coming out from sleeping with Luffy in front of the Strawhat crew. It's not like they _sleep_ , sleep together, it's purely sharing a bed with an allied pirate captain. Nothing wrong with that, right? It was Luffy's intrusion to begin with, anyway. Law doesn't ever really get a say in what happens when Strawhat's around, so he's learned to just go with – _almost_ – anything Luffy's planning. That's what Law says, anyway, to avoid facing the fact that he truly enjoys every bit of Luffy's company. Especially in bed…

Law shakes his head to get rid of any impure thoughts that are trying to run through his mind. _Just_ allies. Nothing crazy.

Law enters the dining room to find the usual chaos. He's passed trying to care about the way this crew eats, so he takes his designated seat between Luffy and Sanji, but not before grabbing a steaming cup of coffee on his way. He sips on his hot brew, feeling the hotness seep down his throat, waking his insides in the early morning.

After a few minutes of everyone fighting over the delicious display of breakfast, Nami speaks up about today's agenda.

"As you all know, we arrived on a new island today. We're gonna slip up into groups and search it to see if there's any useful supplies. There was a decently big town on the coast where the docks were. It shouldn't take too long to get there from where we docked. I didn't want to cause a big ruckus by pulling up right up to their front doors, so we're just east of the town."

"Got that Mosshead? East. Anything clicking in that green covered head of yours?" Sanji jabs at the resident swordsman.

"Whichever way takes me away from your shitty cooking is fine with me, Swirly Brows." Zoro mumbles back, crossing his arms. They exchange glares of death.

Nami clears her throat, causing Sanji's eyes to go from daggers to swirling hearts. "What groups would you like to split us up in, _Nami-swan_?"

Law bites down on a blueberry muffin he managed to grab in the riot and rolls his eyes.

"Well," Nami answers. "Robin, Chopper, and I will go with Zoro to get a lot of the shopping done. Then-"

"I'll go with Torao!" Luffy exclaims way too loudly for Law's liking, cutting Nami off and earning a glare from said navigator. Law tries to become smaller to hide from Luffy's constant embarrassment.

"That's fine, just don't get into any trouble, okay? Just for once I'd like a peaceful stop at an island." Nami requests exasperatedly. Luffy grins widely with a piece of bacon stuck between his teeth. He links arms with Law out of joy of having his exploration buddy. Law just grumbles, causing some of the Strawhats to giggle knowingly under their breath. "The rest of you guys can go with Sanji to get food supplies."

Once everyone know what their duty is and everything is prepared for exploring, the Strawhats go off towards the town. Luffy grabs Law's hand and starts to race off towards the nearby tree line. Law allows himself to be dragged for a short distance before he _shambles_ himself with a stick in Luffy's grasp.

Law stands upright and watches to see how long it takes before Luffy realizes he's merely caring a twig behind him instead of Law. Five seconds. That's how long.

Luffy screeches to a halt several feet in front of Law and turns around with that adorable pout he often makes when he sees the stick in his hand. _Normal_ pout, that is. He frowns to himself as his heart race picks up as Luffy approaches him.

"Torao! What are you _doing_? Come on!" Luffy goes to grab Law's hand once more, but Law takes a step back out of Luffy's immediate reach. Yeah, Law knows he's rubber so he has a long reach, but that's not the point.

"We have all day, I'd like to not get dragged around like a dead mouse the entire time. Can we take it a little slower?" Law watches Luffy's face as the inability to comprehend why someone wouldn't want to explore the entire island in one hour passes over his expressions. In the end, he smiles and grabs Laws hands in his.

"Fine," Luffy complies. "We can go a _little_ slower." Law tries to shut his heartbeat down when it almost explodes out of his chest at this mere hand holding. Why can't he keep himself collected around Luffy? What is it about that smile and warmth that draws Law in so completely and makes him lose all semblance of himself?

"Come on, let's go, Strawhatter," Law mumbles and begins walking away. Luffy follows and lets one of Law's hands go, allowing their other two hands to remain clasped between them. Law blushes at Luffy's forwardness.

They walk for about thirty minutes into the deep forest without much excitement or conversation, Luffy merely pointing out everything he finds to be remotely cool.

Feeling an extra sense of bravery, Law looks over to Luffy beside him and then down at their hands interlocked. It takes Luffy a minute to acknowledge Law's stare, but he soon turns towards his adventure buddy.

"Hey, Luffy," Law starts slowly. "Why exactly have you been holding my hand this whole time?"

A look of confusion crosses Luffy's face before he answers. "I don't know, it just feels right."

Law snorts at Luffy's ease of honesty. Sometimes he wishes he himself could be open and tell Luffy just how right it feels to be holding his hand, but something deep within Law stops him. He knows he shouldn't get attached to the other captain, for if no other reason than to avoid to problems that will arise when it comes time for them to part ways – which is inevitable.

A sense of braveness washes over the straw hatted boy. He releases Law's hand and leans closer to the taller captain as they walk and puts his arm around Law's waist. Law lifts his arm as a reflex to Luffy grabbing him, and then lets out a long sigh as he puts his arm down – which falls perfectly around Luffy's shoulders. He meets Luffy gaze and he sees so much pureness and honesty in them.

"Don't you think so?" Luffy asks as a follow up. Being so distracted with Luffy's strong arm wrapped around him, Law forgot what they were talking about.

"Think what?" Law questions. Law blushes at his moment of confusion and tries to shake his head rid of his annoying thoughts about his lovabl – _normal_ captain ally.

Instead of answering Law, Luffy just turns his head straight ahead while laughing. "I think you think so."

Law once again blushes at Luffy's forwardness. That bastard's always coming up with new and improved ways to make Law's heart flutter.

Two hours of exploring have gone by now, and Luffy will soon be looking for his meal. Law leads Luffy to a tall tree next to a river to set up their makeshift picnic. Law unpacks Sanji's lunch for the two of them and they eat while lounging against the tree stump. It doesn't take Luffy long to finish his sandwich and fruits, so Law soon has to protect the rest of his lunch from Luffy's hungry hands.

"Can I just have the rest of your rice balls?" Luffy pleads. "There's only one left! You're not eating it!" Luffy gets on his knees and stretches over Law, reaching for the last rice ball that Law's holding away from him.

"Strawhat-ya, leave it alone! Who says I'm not going to eat it?" Law argues back. Luffy lunges over Law in a final attempt to get it.

"You're not eating it now, so it's fine," Luffy explains, his logic flawless. He grabs Law's arm while reaching, and Law loses his balances under the onslaught for the rice ball. Law tumbles sideways to the ground, Luffy falling on top of his chest. In a last second effort, Law _shambles_ his rice ball into his other hand and shoves the entire last rice ball into his mouth. Luffy didn't have enough time to react to the _room_ and he stares in horror as his last chance at food disappears down Law's throat.

"Toraooo," Luffy whines, still laying completely on top of his ally. Law's eyes hold annoyance at Luffy's antics, but they soon soften when he sees the utter defeat in Luffy's eyes. Luffy's eyes meet Law's then travel down to his lips. "Did it taste good?" Luffy asks, a sudden seriousness about him that wasn't there before.

"Hm?" Law wonders. Why was Luffy looking at him like that all of a sudden? His eyes held some plan that Law wasn't sure he was going to like. Whenever Luffy gets this look, there's usually severe repercussions.

"I wonder if I could taste it," Luffy mumbles, mostly to himself. Maybe he could taste the rice ball so recently on Law's mouth. Before either of them really knew what was happening, Luffy leans his head down to meet Law's lips beneath him.

Law gives a surprised noise by the sudden contact, but soon closes his eyes in response to the kiss. Luffy presses his lips hard to Law's – not really having any prior experience with kissing at all – and tries out his rice ball theory. Luffy moves his lips around on Law's and feels Law kissing him back. Law brings his one hand up around Luffy's back above him and the other one on his neck, turning Luffy's head to the side to deepen the kiss. Luffy brings his hand that's not holding him up through Law's soft, thick hair. Law releases a low moan of pleasure from the feel of hands raking his hair.

The kiss lasts shorter than either of them want, but Luffy pulls away and gazes at Law's lips. Law is equally speechless and breathless while Luffy remains on top of him.

"You're right," Luffy says in a low voice. Law's mind almost goes to mush when Luffy licks his own lips.

"Hm?" Law can't remember what Luffy could be talking about, not with so many _other_ things on his mind right now.

Luffy giggles at how adorable Law looks when he's confused – which is a rare sight. "The rice ball!" Luffy answers like it's so obvious. "It tasted good!" Luffy grins and points to his lips, clarifying what his plan was to Law.

Law closes his eyes and rests his head back on the ground, shaking his head at Luffy's simplicity. He grins a teasing smile.

"So is that the only reason you did that just then?" Law taunts. He knows that's not the case – not with the way Luffy was kissing him back – but he just likes to see the younger captain flustered.

"What?" Luffy's eyes widen in confusion. "No! I mean, maybe? No, I just wanted an excuse! I like kissing Torao!" Luffy is still scrambling for a way to explain how he's feeling as Law opens his eyes and puts one finger on Luffy's lips to quiet him.

"It's okay, Strawhat-ya," Law reassures. Luffy sighs heavily in relief that his ally isn't mad at him. He can be so easily tricked sometimes it's scary, Law muses.

Luffy pouts for a second about being teased, but his attention soon turns to their remaining picnic that had been partially trampled in their wrestling match. Luffy sits up and starts searching for any remaining food. Law's chest feels abnormally cold once Luffy's warmth wasn't pressed against him. He sits up and again is amused to see Luffy's short attention span.

They both clean up their picnic and set out for some more exploring. They come across caves, lakes, thick forests, a tall hills – all of which Luffy explored, searching for something interesting.

After another two hours of them searching the island, Law starts getting a feeling that they're being watched. He ignored it at first, but it didn't take him long to keep this presence the center of his attention without giving any indication that he's aware of someone around. He glances towards Luffy up ahead of him and wonders if he feels it to. If he does, he's very adept at keeping his knowledge about it hidden just like Law. Law's haki is ringing more alarm bells as they go further into this part of the forest.

"Hey, Luffy-ya," Law calls ahead. "I have something to show you." Law lies so he could get Luffy's attention without causing alarm. He quickly searches his immediate area and finds a large blue flower that sticks out among the rest of the greenery. Once Luffy is nearby, Law puts his hand on Luffy's shoulder and points to the flower, deciding that is a nice object to pretend to show Luffy.

"Whoa, that blue looks just like the ocean!" Luffy exclaims, not quite understanding that Law doesn't actually want to show him the flower. They both hover over this flower, Law's instincts raising the same alarms that someone is nearby – and now it's clear that there is a negative intention surrounding it.

"Shh, Luffy," Law begins, talking as quietly as he can so that Luffy can still hear him. "Do you-"

"Yeah," Luffy interrupts, cutting off Law's question and gaining a semblance of seriousness on his face. Law is slightly surprised to see how focused his ally became within just a few seconds. It turns out Luffy isn't so dense after all – at least when it comes to being alert. Luffy knew from the beginning that Law didn't want to show him that flower. In fact, Luffy was just about to try and think of an excuse to get closer to Law just in case something happens.

Law searches Luffy's eyes to try and see what the plan is. He's just about to speak up again when they both sense something very small speeding towards their heads. Luckily both of the captains have skilled observation haki, otherwise those bullets that just flew passed their heads and into a nearby tree would've actually hit their targets.

Law grabs his katana in the next instant and shoots his arm out, ready to create a _room_. Luffy crouches nearby, punching his left arm out to pump his blood into second gear. Steam emits from Luffy's body while Law tenses to see what they're up against.

They grow impatient as nothing comes out of the surrounding brush. Luffy straightens up, still keeping up his second gear. They stand there for a couple of seconds before they both jump out of the way as the suspect finally makes their appearance. They turn towards where the person had landed – right where they were just standing – and see a girl about their age with long red hair tied back in a braid. She has pretty durable-looking armor on her and she's carrying two pistols. There's also a dagger on her hip. She may not look like much, but Law definitely senses something deadly about her.

She jerks her head back and forth between Law on her left and Luffy on her right and rests her gaze on Luffy. Luffy tenses up at the attention and balls his fists, ready to attack. She lunges soon after towards Luffy, but Law is quicker. Law _shambles_ her with himself, putting his body between the threat and Luffy.

She confused for a second, but recovers quicker than most others Law's come across. Could she know about Law's abilities? That's certainly not out of the question considering how high of a bounty he has and that fact that he was a Warlord. Does this mean she knows Luffy powers as well? Luffy certainly has his name spread across the entire Grand Line – if not the world.

"What do you want?" Luffy yells from behind Law, walking up to stand next to his ally. "I'll kick your ass if that's what you want!"

The girl simply narrows her eyes and grimaces, clearly not interested in conversation. She leaps to her right, bringing both captain's focuses with her, but then quickly dashes to the left, causing slight confusion. She takes this extra millisecond she bought with the cheap distraction and shoots right at Luffy's chest. At such close range, Luffy had a lot less time to react, but he manages to turn enough to just get him in the shoulder with the bullet. He most likely could've completely dodged the bullet, but he's rubber! He doesn't need to dodge bullets, it's more out of reflex than anything.

Little did he know, though, that this girl was not some lowly bounty hunter or pirate that doesn't know about his abilities; this girl had clearly come prepared for Devil Fruit users. Once the bullet hits Luffy, it does not bounce right out of him as both he and Law expected. Instead, it tears right into him, leaving a gaping hole in his shoulder. The impact sends Luffy falling backwards and onto the hard ground.

Beside him, Law's eyes widen and a look of horror passes over his face.

"Luffy-ya!" Law calls, turning his full attention to his fallen ally. While they were distracted, the girl shoots two more bullets at Luffy. From the ground, Luffy manages to dodge the one aimed at his head, but not the one aimed at his thigh. Law sees the second bullet penetrate Luffy's leg, causing blood to gush forward from the wound. Luffy grits his teeth and goes to grab his leg as a reaction, but his shoulder wound screams at him when he leans up. The shoulder pain wins over and he collapses back on the ground – he's certainly not used to being shot.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my very first published fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed, and there's more where this came from. I'll be adding Chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Law watches Luffy get shot, a feeling overwhelms his being that he may have never felt before.

Anger rising from deep within his chest, Law turns to the assailant, but only to find that she disappeared. Law brings forth his observation haki to search the nearby area, but he doesn't have to search for long as she attempts a sneak attack. The girl flies towards him, guns blazing. He reacts quickly, dodging the bullets and bringing out his katana to attack.

"What have you done?" Law screams at her. "Are these seastone? How did you manage to get those?" Just like earlier, the girl remains mute as she continues her attacks. She must been some kind of marksman master, Law wonders fleetingly, trying to dodge the barrage of bullets. She throws her dagger at Law's head, distracting him just long enough to reload her guns within seconds.

Dammit, Law curses to himself, he was hoping that she would run out of bullets and he could attack, but she was prepared. Law kept looking back at Luffy writhing on the ground behind him. This small distraction earned him a bullet to his side. Law grunts in pain as he looks down at his wound, but is met with a kick to the nose, breaking it. Law curses a stream of profanities in his head for letting this stranger get the better of him.

But even as he's lying on the ground now, his attention can't be pulled from Luffy. He turns towards where Luffy was laying a few feet away to see the girl now standing over him with disdain etched across her face. She bends down and puts a finger to his forehead. From the tip of her finger a red glow emits itself onto Luffy.

"Get away from him!" Law warns. It takes him a second longer than he'd like, but he eventually shook off his shock and brought forth his _room._ A simple _shambles_ and she's switched away from Luffy and replaced with a decent sized rock. Law was too shaken up to find a better replacement to switch her with but he figured Luffy won't care too much - because he's rubber.

Law makes eye contact with Luffy as the girl is swapped away from him, and the next few seconds feel like they're frozen in time.

As Luffy looks at Law, a look of utter confusion crosses his features. Law only has a moment to ponder what could be the cause of that look before the woman hits the ground at the same time the rock lands on Luffy's foreheads with a thump. Law watches as Luffy grimaces at the rock at his face and it leaves a red mark. Why did that hurt him? Luffy then turns his attention back to Law and furrows his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luffy asks Law. Law raises his eyebrow at Luffy's question. What could Luffy be talking about?

"What?" Law responds hesitantly. Law gets to his feet with a hand on side to stem the blood flow and approaches Luffy on the ground. Luffy looks surprised and lost as he tries to scramble backwards away from Law while clutching his wounded shoulder. "Luffy-ya, what's wrong? I need to help you and treat your wounds."

"I don't need help from you! I don't know what you're doing here but – actually I don't really know what I'm doing here come to think about it," Luffy rambles to himself. He shakes his head and glares back at Law. "But you hit me a rock so you must be trying to fight me!"

" _What_?" Law is beyond shocked at this point. Luffy struggles to stand and maintain his balance, but he manages.

"Damn, why are there seastone bullets in me? No wonder I can barely move," Luffy thinks out loud. He grits his teeth to bear with the pain as he sticks his finger in his shoulder wound, digging for the bullet that never exited his flesh. He finally finds it and drops it to the ground, heaving a sigh of relief as some of his strength returns.

Law takes a moment to observe his bullet wound and is relieved to find that the bullet merely grazed him, fortunately sparing him from the seastone effects. Luffy, however, had two seastone bullets lodged in him – well, only one now.

Luffy reaches for his thigh to dig the second bullet out, but Law grabs his hand and interrupts him.

"Careful, you'll do more damage to your wound if you dig around like that again," Law soothes. Before Law had even finished his sentence, though, Luffy sprang backwards to get a safe distance from Law.

"Leave me alone," Luffy growls as he stretches his arms behind him to shoot his pistol punch. At least, that's what he tries to do before he realizes the seastone is still rendering him pretty much powerless. He loses his balance for a second and puts a hand to his head. "Man, why does my head hurt so much?" He wonders, then his eyes dart back to Law. "You did this, didn't you?! I thought you were cool when we battled the marines together, but this sucks!"

While Luffy glares at Law accusingly, Law is trying to sort the utter chaos going on in his head – what happened? What did that girl do to Luffy? This is connected. He recognizes Law but acts like he doesn't know him. Are his wounds okay? How did she get seastone bullets? Why does Luffy think Law's fighting him? Since there's seastone in him, that must be why the rock hurt him. Law knew he shouldn't have switched her with a big rock, goddammit!

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the girl disappearing beyond the darkness of the forest. He turns to pursue her before he has to quickly duck his head to dodge Luffy's pistol punch. Apparently Luffy had quickly dug out the remaining seastone bullet from his thigh with his last bit of strength while Law was turned around. Law sidesteps away from Luffy and puts his hand up in surrender. His worried about the blood gathering on Luffy's shorts from his thigh wound. Law's not even worried about his own injuries at this point.

"Luffy-ya, stop! I don't know what happened but I'm _not_ your enemy!" Law's pleas landed on deaf ears as Luffy's persistence at winning won over his rational thinking – as usual.

Luffy lunges towards Law, aiming to bazooka Law's head away. A quick _shambles_ is Law's response, saving him from what would've most likely been a knock out – at the very least a very bad headache. Law _shambles_ once more deeper into the woods and away from Luffy's sight temporarily. He releases his _room_ with a gasp, losing the stamina needed to keep up his powers.

Seeing that this situation may turn from bad to worse with the loss of his abilities, Law quickly comes up with a plan. He watches Luffy looking all around him in confusion as to where his 'enemy' went and decides he can only really do one thing. He gets into position with his sheathed katana at the ready – he'd never use its sharp edge against his ally. He quickly tosses a pebble right behind Luffy and _shambles_ places with it, placing himself right behind Luffy.

Luffy noticed what was happening, but he didn't react as quickly as Law thought he would. Seizing this opportunity, Law swings his sheathed sword right at the back of Luffy's head to knock him out. It was difficult, but Law forced himself to cover his sword with haki so that Luffy's rubber won't save him.

As the sword connects with his ally's head, Law shuts his eyes, unable to watch himself hurt his Luffy.

 _His_ Luffy that was only moment's ago having the time of his life exploring the island with Law. _His_ Luffy who he had not too long ago been making out with.

He opens his eyes to see Luffy face-planted on the ground. Law pulls out a small roll of bandages from his pack – he'd be crazy to go anywhere with Luffy and not bring basic first aid. He takes a few minutes to properly dress Luffy's and his own side wound before bending down and hoist Luffy onto his back piggy-back style. He takes a deep breath and starts walking towards the ship in the distance. He tried to get most of the blood from his nose off with his jacket, but it still probably looked like quite the scene when he approaches the Sunny.

Once on board the Sunny, Law was swarmed by worried crewmates of the unconscious Strawhat captain. Chopper took control of the situation when he directed Law to the infirmary to lay Luffy down. Law followed his instructions. Chopper shoed every other Strawhat out of the infirmary, leaving him and Law with some peace and quiet to think. Chopper ran some basic diagnostics, but didn't come across anything extremely out of the ordinary. He also took a moment to try and tend to Law's wounds, but Law waved him away, wanting him to focus on Luffy. He easily put his nose back into its proper position and his side wound wasn't deep.

"So, you said he acted like he didn't know you?" Chopper inquired, taking notes in his medical journal.

"Yeah," Law replied. "Specifically, he referenced back to when we were at Sabaody and fighting the marines, and didn't indicate any knowledge past that point as it concerns mine and his relationship. He certainly didn't seem to know anything about the alliance considering he started attacking me."

Chopper put a small hoof on his chin in thought. "I wonder why Luffy would just attack you like that though. He didn't do that at Sabaody. If anything, you guys had a small version of an alliance even back then to fight the marines. I wonder-."

"Actually, Chopper-ya," Law interrupted before Chopper got carried away. "I believe he attacked me because just moments before, I had swapped our attacker with a rock to save him, but all he saw was me basically hitting him in the head with a rock. I suppose it's not out of character for Luffy to attack someone for something so insignificant, but still."

"Oh, I see," Chopper murmured. He looks back at the monitor of Luffy's heartbeat. "Well, hopefully he wakes up soon, so we can ask him for ourselves." With that, Chopper exited the infirmary with a mental illnesses book in hand, presumably heading towards the library to brush up on any related medical knowledge that might come in handy. "Alert me if anything changes with him."

Law walks over to his Luffy laying there, looking so helpless yet so at peace. So different from the raging mess he was as he tried to attack Law. Law brushes away a strand of hair and leans down to plant a soft kiss on the other's forehead. He straightens and makes his way over to a nearby chair. He hopes Luffy will wake up soon so they can try to fix whatever went wrong – no, they won't _try_ , Law _will_ bring his Luffy back to him.

Law winds up staying by Luffy's side for another hour before the younger captain stirs. Law looks up from the book he's been reading and sees Luffy about to wake up. An uneasy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach - something he really doesn't want to feel around his ally – and he suddenly wonders if it's a good idea for him to be the first one Luffy sees when he wakes up.

Law quickly squashes that feeling and gets off his chair to move closer to Luffy. Law's heart stops for a few moments too long when Luffy's eyes meet his own. Instead of Luffy's usual grin he seems to save for only Law, Law is disappointed when Luffy gets a look of concern across his face.

Within just a few more seconds, Luffy starts panicking and jumps out of bed and away from Law.

"What the hell?" Luffy accused. "Did you capture me or something?"

Luffy looks around and is even more confused when he sees he's in his own infirmary on his own ship. This must be some kind of trick. Is Law holding his whole crew captive on _their own damn ship_? With anger that is quickly rising through his being, Luffy shoots into second gear and throws a punch at Law. Law quickly dodges and tries to calm him down.

"Strawhat-ya! Quit attacking me!" Law calls. "Really, we're allies! You seem to be experiencing some kind of rare amnesia or-." Law is quickly cut off when Luffy tries to kick him across the room. Law dives down to avoid the kick and brings up a _room_.

Luffy visibly tenses at the use of Law's powers while Law wishes he'd stop being seen as a threat. He _rooms_ himself out of the infirmary and onto the Sunny's deck. He's granted strange looks from the few Strawhats hanging around when he appears in front of them, panting and laying on the floor.

"What happened?" Nami asks, standing up from her lounge chair.

"Is Luffy awake?" Usopp adds. They all stare expectantly at Law while he tries to get his bearings. Just as he's about to explain, he stops when the infirmary door slams open behind him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Luffy screams in anger. The only logical explanation is the Heart Pirates captured their ship and he's being held captive. Good thing his crew was sent flying by Kuma and won't be here to be captured, too. He spots Law not too far away from him and glares in hatred.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Usopp questions Luffy, coming closer and forcing himself into Luffy's line of sight. Luffy looks up and widens his eyes in confusion. He then takes in his surroundings and sees Nami, Brook, and Franky all on the deck. Soon Chopper opens a door and comes out on deck too. Followed shortly by Robin.

"What the- wait, Usopp? Nami, your hair! And Robin! _Whoooaaaa_ Franky! So coooool!" Luffy's eyes turned to stars for a second before returning to his confused state through a shake of his head. "Why do you all look so different?"

Hearing all the ruckus, Zoro climbs down from the crow's nest and Sanji comes out from the kitchen.

Luffy's confusion increases as he sees all of his crew members walking around freely on the ship with an enemy right in the center of the deck. And they all look so different.

"I thought you guys were all separated. Am I on Amazon Lily still? What's he doing here?" Luffy asks as he points an accusatory finger at Law.

The Strawhats all meet eyes with each other in confusion except for Chopper, who only closes his eyes and bows his head in sadness at the situation.

"So, you know who we are?" Robin inquires of her captain. She was in the library with Chopper, so she's the only other one who had heard about the situation so far. No one else had been informed yet.

"Of course, how could I not know my own crew?" Luffy says, extremely confused. Are they crazy? He finally drops his attack stance to Law's relief. It's progress at least.

"I'm sorry for not telling everyone sooner, but I wanted to see for myself," Chopper explains. "But to catch you all up, Luffy seems to be suffering from amnesia – but perhaps only with Law."

"What?" Nami and Usopp cry in unison. An unrest settles around the deck of the Sunny as everyone – including Luffy himself – try and process this news.

"What's the last thing you remember, Luffy?" Sanji asks after a minute of silence.

Luffy scrunches his eyebrows together in thought. Then his eyes widen in horror. Everyone watching tenses up at the sudden change in behavior.

"Ace," Luffy mutters below a whisper. Everyone hears it, though. Nami walks closer and touches Luffy's shoulder.

"What do you remember?" Nami asks gently, worried about bringing harsh memories back but determined to clarify the situation.

"I was going to be trained under Rayleigh. I still have to be. I need to get stronger so that no one has to die anymore." Luffy mumbles again. His eyes were glossing over the very same way his did after Marineford, Law recognizes.

Law closes his eyes in despair. Could that be the last memory Luffy had? Surely that girl's Devil Fruit power couldn't be that cruel? Forcing someone to just remember their most traumatic memory?

Luffy balls his fists and temporarily bottles his emotions. He needs to get to the bottom of all of this first.

"So, Luffy, you seem to not remember anything that's happened in the past two years," Robin explains.

Luffy stared at everyone in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I didn't even know you guys two years ago." His frown was increasing as the effort to think was too much for him. "You must be confused. We're supposed to _meet_ in two years, which, come to think of it, _what the hell are you guys even doing here?_ How'd you guys get back so fast?" Luffy can't believe he didn't remember - he went to Marineford alone! His crew was scattered across the world by Kuma!

"No, Luffy. Actually," Zoro began. He tries to use a softer tone than his usual blunt manner to soften the blow even a little bit. "Two years ago, that's when we all got separated. We've been reunited for a while now."

"You and Law were exploring this island. Law said you got attacked by a Devil Fruit user and now you've seemed to have lost all your memories," Chopper added. "I've run every diagnostic on you, but nothing's actually wrong with you. Physically, that is. And besides the bullet wounds."

Law - who had thought it better to remain silent through this exchange in hopes to minimize Strawhat's stress - decided now would be a good time to tell his end.

"Strawhat-ya," Law began softly. "What you saw in the forest - me hitting you with a rock - it was only because I swapped our assailant with it to get her off of you. It was just very poor timing that you only saw the rock hit you." Luffy met Law's eyes, and for the first time, they didn't hold any anger in them. Law saw this as a chance to relax, so he stands up with the rest of the crew.

Luffy sees the honesty in Law's eyes and decides he's telling the truth. Trust is always easy with Luffy.

"So, why are you here if you're not my enemy?" Luffy interrogates, the hate gone from his voice.

"Well, Strawhat-ya," Law answers. "We're actually in an alliance together." Law watches Luffy's face as he processes this information. His eyebrows shoot up and he actually smiles his toothy smile.

"Oh, you should've just said that!"

Law heaves a sigh and rubs the back of his head. There was no logic with this captain, was there?

Luffy loses his grin much faster than Law would've liked, though. It's replaced with sadness and despair once more while his thoughts circle back around to Ace and his most recent memories.

"So, it's been over two years since Ace died, huh?" Luffy mutters, mostly to himself. "So, what's happened so far?"

The Strawhats allow Zoro to be the one to catch Luffy up on all the adventures they've had since they've reunited. The two of them go up into the crow's nest to discuss their most recent adventures.

* * *

 **So that's the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review and leave me your opinions! Thanks! Chapter 3 coming within the next week hopefully. This story may only have about 4-5 chapters total, as a heads up! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro tells Luffy about how he freed Fishman Island, asked Jimbei to be on the crew, their alliance with Law, Punk Hazard, their teamed-up takedown of Doflamingo, freeing Dressrosa, a possible fight with Kaido. He spared most of the details, but Luffy still got the main ideas.

"Oh, and on Dressrosa, after you were fighting for Ace's Devil Fruit, you said that you met a brother that was supposed to be dead," Zoro explains slowly, knowing this is the probably biggest news Luffy has forgotten in the two year span.

Luffy's eyes widen with shock. He's speechless. It couldn't be - could it? He died when they were just kids.

Zoro watches Luffy pretty much put the pieces together in his own head, but Zoro still clarifies it completely.

"His name was Sabo." Luffy is now in pure disbelief. Tears start forming in his eyes.

"W-what? S-Sabo's _alive_?" Luffy barely speaks above a whisper. Tears flow freely down his face as he knows his first mate wouldn't lie to him. And Luffy was there himself at the time to confirm - even if he doesn't remember it now - so it had to be true.

"He came and spoke with us afterwards while you were sleeping, too, that night." Robin's head pokes through the hatch and comes up to join them. "But you wouldn't remember that anyway." Robin smiles warmly at the memory of Sabo.

Luffy starts sobbing completely at this point, and Zoro and Robin give him all the time he needs to come to terms with all of these new events.

Luffy tries to calm down after a few minutes, wanting to continue with his updates and pushing his feelings to the side for now. He sniffs and looks to Zoro for him to continue.

"He's apparently the Second-in-Command of the Revolutionary Army with your, uh, _dad_ , I guess" Zoro continues. "Oh, and most importantly, you both agreed that he should have Ace's Devil Fruit. So, he does."

Luffy eyes widen even more - if that was possible - and he can't help but start crying again.

"That- that sounds per-perfect," he mumbles between sniffs. He didn't know what he thought would happen to Ace's Devil Fruit, but he's unbelievably glad that it found its perfect new home. There could be no one else more fit to carry on its will.

Robin leans towards him a puts a comforting hand on him, looking over to Zoro with a gentle smile. She's proud of the swordsman for helping Luffy so well. She catches his eye and Zoro glances away shortly after a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Luffy looks up. All of this news is almost too much for him to take.

"Oh, and something pretty important as well but unrelated," Zoro starts. "Since you've forgotten the past two years, do you know how to use haki?"

Luffy looks at Zoro with slight confusion. "Haki?" He's heard of that before but he never thoroughly figured out how to use it.

"Yeah, you've actually almost mastered all forms of it. Not to mention the fact that you have Conqueror's Haki as well. No big deal, really," Zoro teases with a smile. Luffy seems to think about this for a little too long. "It's how you knock people out."

"Huh," Luffy muses. Sounds pretty handy. "So that's what Rayleigh taught me? I wish I could remember that."

"You also have a pretty unbeatable ability to go along with that. You called it Fourth Gear, I think. Pretty damn impressive if I do say so myself," Zoro adds.

"Fourth Gear?" Luffy's impressed with his future/present self, glad that his training paid off, but more than a little peeved that he has no way to know how to use any of it.

"Well, I've caught you up on all of the important stuff, so I'm gonna head back to the deck. Keep a look out for me, will ya?" With that, Zoro jumps down through the hatch. He'll probably go somewhere to take a nap.

Robin watches Luffy focus on his thoughts. He's handling this news all surprisingly well by her standards.

"Captain," Robin says right before she disappears down the hatch behind Zoro. "I'd like to also mention, you and Law..."

"What about us?" Luffy pries after her moment of silence. She smirks knowingly.

"Just so you know, there's a little more to your relationship with him than your alliance. You actually told us that Law was the one who saved your life after Marineford. He was there and because of that, we owe him everything for saving you when we couldn't. You should go talk to him - when you're ready, of course. I know this is probably a _lot_ to handle right now, so take some time to yourself. We're all here for you if you need us. _Especially_ Law." She giggles knowingly before continuing down to the deck.

As she disappears from sight, Luffy can't help but feel like he's missing something. Him and Law? More than allies? Well, 'ally' goes hand in hand with 'friend' – obviously – so them being friends can't be what Robin's implying. He also had no idea that Law was the one who saved him from Marineford. He doesn't remember much of anything before Jimbei forced him to come to his senses after his rampage of despair. Law must've left soon after he woke up.

Luffy gazes out to the ocean. Hopefully they can just get his memories back soon.

Meanwhile, Law retreats towards the front of the ship, leaning against the railing next to the lion head on the ship – a place where Law and Luffy watched many sunsets together. Law sighs to himself. He doesn't know what will happen between him and Luffy now. The best he can do is try and get Luffy's memories back.

That actually gave him an idea.

Law looked behind him and saw that Zoro and Robin both left the crow's nest. He pushes up off the railing and heads to cut them off before they go into the lounge.

"Zoro-ya, Robin-ya," Law calls to them, interrupting their little giggle session and causing a blush to erupt on both their faces. Law doesn't have time to figure out what _that_ means - nor does he really care. "I'm going to go back onto the island and search for that woman," Law informs them. Before they can respond, he turns to head off the ship.

"Don't you want to bring some food with you? It's almost dinner time," Robin calls to his back. Law looks up at the sky, not realizing how late it's gotten. He was looking at the sky for so long yet his vision was too consumed within his thoughts for him to really _see_ it.

He shrugs it off. "I'll be fine," Law flatly responds. With that, he jumps down onto land.

Back up in the crow's nest, Luffy watches as his apparent ally jumps off the ship and heads into the darkening forest beyond. He heaves a sigh and rests his chin on his palm on the window ledge. He watches the white speckled hat disappear through the trees, wishing he had any memories attached to this mysterious captain of the Heart Pirates. Luffy certainly couldn't deny that there was something drawing him to the other captain – someone also from the Worst Generation, someone from the Supernovas. They might have a lot in common. They certainly have the same goals of sailing the seas and finding the One Piece.

Luffy ponders what the life of Trafalgar Law might be like. He wants to know more. What is his Devil Fruit? It was something awful strange when he saw it being used on Sabaody. And what about this new fact that he saved Luffy's life? What the _hell_ were the details _there_? He owes his very life to this man who he's completely forgotten. Robin even said that 'especially Law' was there for him. For a moment, he wonders what Law must be feeling right now. Was he hurt that Luffy has forgotten him? Was this 'relationship' that Robin was talking about significant to the Heart Pirate? So many questions needed answers.

Luffy's mind wanders to all of the other topics that Zoro shared with him that evening, and then tears inevitably breach themselves past Luffy's eyes when he thinks of Sabo. How was he alive? And Ace – did Ace know he was alive? Or did he die without ever knowing the truth? Luffy lies his head down on the ledge and closes his eyes.

Luffy stays like that for about an hour before his heightened awareness of food takes control. Smelling the delicacies that's Sanji's cooking up in the kitchen forces Luffy to descend from the crow's nest. He heads towards the kitchen. He sits down next to Zoro, joining Robin, Usopp, and Nami at the table. Sanji is finishing up the last bits of dinner as they gather.

"Is Trafarg…Trafala…Traff…" Luffy attempts to pronounce his allies name with difficulty. He frowns.

"You seem to like to call him _Torao_ ," Robin helps.

"Torao," Luffy feels on his lips. It feels… _right_. "Thanks, Robin. Is _Torao_ back from exploring the island? Will he be here for dinner?" Somewhere inside Luffy is worried about Law being out alone on the island. What if his memory is stolen, too? How would he make it back on the ship?

"He's fine," Zoro scoffs, uninterested in whether or not Law is truly okay or not. "I may not trust the guy, but the only reason you guys got into this situation in the first place is because she got the drop on you with those damn seastone bullets. Now that he knows what to expect, she won't be a threat."

"What do you know, there _is_ something in that mossy head of yours," Sanji jabs as he sets platters of food down on the table.

"Listen here, shit cook," Zoro spits back.

"Come on," Usopp interrupts, moaning at their antics. "Is there ever a peaceful meal?"

Zoro and Sanji both chose to bite their tongues instead of killing each other – it's progress, at least. As for the rest of the Strawhats, they all make a silent agreement that they shouldn't talk to Luffy about his memory loss and settle for having just a normal free-for-all for their dinner like they always do – as if nothing's wrong.

Once all of the Strawhats finish their meals and head off to do whatever it is they all do – read a book, invent something new, play violin, watch for storms, work out – Luffy is left alone with his thoughts on the figure head.

It seems all Luffy is doing the rest of this evening is thinking – such a new experience for him, to be honest. He never knew how lost in his own mental reflections he could get. But no matter what subject he might be dissecting, his eyes continue to flicker towards to tree line on shore.

It's probably around midnight when Law comes trudging through the thick underbrush of the forest and onto the soft sand of the beach. He looks down the shore and sees the Sunny quietly swaying in the waves in the distance. He takes a second to thank whatever higher being may be above that he doesn't have the navigational skills of Luffy – or worse, that damn swordsman. How useless would Law be if he just got lost all the time?

He journeys towards the water, then follows the water down the beach towards the Strawhat ship. As he comes closers, he sees that the only light – albeit a dull light – is coming from the crow's nest. Law figures everyone else must be inside the ship, either relaxing or already sleeping.

Once he _rooms_ himself onto the ship, he wonders if he should go up to the crow's nest before deciding against it. While it's likely that it's Zoro since he almost always takes first watch, there's a possibility it might be Luffy. In which case he wants to try to avoid Strawhat for a little while, feeling as though his presence might mess with Luffy's head more than it already is.

As he turns towards the captain's quarters with the intention of going to lay down, he stops. He realizes he needs to think twice about sleeping in the captain's quarters. He and Luffy only slept there together via Luffy's persistence. Before that…well, Law just slept outside on the deck. He didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep in the men's quarters, so he just got comfortable outside for the beginning of their alliance. Although he made it _appear_ like he didn't want to, he was pleased when Luffy all but forced Law to sleep with him in the captain's quarters. Luffy didn't even sleep there – he always slept in the men's quarters – but he made it him and Law's 'special place'.

Law shakes his head slightly at the memory of this morning, waking up to his wonder of an ally. He tries to push it out of his mind before he gets too upset. He can't let this get to him. If he lets it get to him, then he lets himself believe that his Luffy isn't _his_ anymore. Sure, it had only been today that they truly acted on their feelings, but still.

There were feelings. He couldn't deny that.

Law looks from the door of the captain's quarters to the front of the ship. He silently climbs the stairs onto the top deck to try to find a nice spot to sleep when he catches something out of the corner of his eye.

In the darkness, Law could just barely make out a small shadow on the figure head, obscured mostly by the lion mane. Even so, Law could make out the silhouette of a fairly familiar straw hat. He waits for a second for Luffy to realize he's there via Observation Haki, but then Law realizes that Luffy may not even know how to even use haki anymore. Didn't he mention he'd done nothing but train for those two years? If that's true, then Luffy's back to his power level from two years ago. That might be a problem in of itself.

After a minute passes without the Strawhat acknowledging Law's presence, Law concludes his hypothesis is correct. Luffy certainly would've sensed Law was there a long time ago and would've said something by now. Now it's up to Law to say something, but…should he? So much has been going on between them lately and now all of a sudden they're strangers.

Law had been in such high spirits that he and Luffy may finally be able to be _together,_ together and stop pretending that there wasn't something between them. They had _kissed_ , goddammit. Then just as fast as it came, it was swept away right from under Law's nose. All the events that led Luffy to believe that Law was maybe more than just an allied Supernova and ex-Warlord, that maybe – just maybe – he was worth something more, have all be taken away.

After going back and forth about it, Law decides to go with his original plan of avoiding his ally for the time being, giving Luffy any space he may need to cope.

Law then turns and silently leaves the top deck and heads to the other side of the ship. He finds a comfy railing to lean his back against on the floor and lays his katana in the crook of his arm. He tips his hat downwards to cover his eyes and tries to relax his body enough to fall asleep in the sitting position he's in.

As the late night turns into early morning, Luffy wakes up from his sleep. He hadn't realized he fell asleep, but he guesses he just didn't realize how tired he was. He decides he needs to get some restful sleep in an actual bed. He's been through an awful lot today – half of which he doesn't even _remember_ – and deserves some rest. He stretches out his legs and arms in front of him and stands up on top of the lion head. As he jumps off of it onto the deck and towards the men's quarters – the only place he ever remembers sleeping – he pauses for a moment at the sight of a white spotted hat on the other side of the ship.

Luffy debates whether or not he should go over there, but he sees that Law is most likely asleep from the way his head is tilted downward. Deciding to let it be, he heads into the men's quarters for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 3 (:**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and favorites! Please keep it up and let me know what you think. Thanks to your feedback, I fixed some errors in the last chapter to make it better.**

 **I'm aiming to add chapter 4 in the next week... (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Today marks the third day of Luffy without his memories. Law is currently sitting up in the crow's nest with Zoro, neither of them really speaking to each other – not out of hatred or being uncomfortable, they're just enjoying the other swordsman's company. Although it took longer for Zoro to trust Law being on their ship and as an ally, Law found Zoro's company the most soothing simply because they didn't feel the need to fill the air with small talk.

Though when Law first climbed up to the crow's nest, he and Zoro discussed Luffy's progress with haki. For the last two days, Zoro has been teaching Luffy the basics of haki. Just in case it took longer than they expected for Luffy to get his memories back, they didn't want him to be completely useless in the New World.

Currently, Zoro was lifting weights while Law just looked out into the ocean. Their peaceful air was disrupted, though, when Zoro heard his name being yelled by his captain. Heaving a sigh and letting his weights down, he peered down the hole to the deck below.

"Oi, Luffy, I'm up here," Zoro called to the young captain. Luffy looked up and met Zoro's unamused expression of being yelled for with a toothy grin. Luffy made his way up to the crow's nest.

When Luffy got up to the hatch and looked through it, he was fairly surprised to see Law sitting there as well. He stood up and made his way over to a seat next to where Zoro had sat down.

"Um," Luffy began, unable to find words with Law being so near. He thinks it had something to do with haki. Zoro raises his eyebrows at Luffy's speechlessness. Luffy always had something to say, what's the deal now? Zoro glances beside him at Law who was very pointedly still staring out towards the water, avoiding all eye contact. Zoro mentally sighs and physically rolls his eyes.

"Well," Zoro begins, standing. He stretches his arms above and behind his head and closes his eye as he talks. "If you happen to remember what was so important, let me know. I'm gonna go down below and take a nap." Zoro peaks out of his good eye at Law who's glancing – or should he say _glaring_ – at him out from the corner of his eye, head still turned away. Guess Zoro's sneaky plan to leave the two captain's alone wasn't so sneaky after all. Whatever, it was Robin's idea anyway.

Luffy watches Zoro start climbing down the hatch. Right before Zoro's head disappears, Zoro catches Luffy's eye and jerks his head subtly towards Law and looks at Law expectantly. Message clear, Luffy sighs quietly to himself and Zoro exits.

Luffy awkwardly plays with the hem of his shirt, not sure of how to talk to Law. He's barely said three words to his ally since he attacked him when he thought he was an enemy in the infirmary. He's thought about speaking to the other captain several times in the last few days, but something always stops him.

Law, on the other hand, has been making a point to avoid Luffy. He's not sure exactly what it is, but he just can't seem to stand being near him. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit it's because it's too difficult having Luffy not remember him and act like a stranger. He and Luffy had made so much progress in their relationship, so it hurts quite a lot to have Luffy forget it all. Not that it was Luffy's fault, of course, but that didn't lessen the damage. In fact, Law's feeling a sadness pulling at him right now at the lack of familiarity between them.

"So, I've been learning a lot about haki lately," Luffy breaks Law out of his thoughts. Law turns on his seat away from the ocean.

"Swordsman-ya told me," Law replies. Silence hangs in the air for a moment too long, making it more uncomfortable. "He told me you're learning quite quickly," Law adds, desperate for conversation.

As the seconds tick by, Law notices Luffy's eyebrows scrunching together in what looked like painful thinking. Not wanting Luffy's brain to blow up, Law tries to figure out what's worrying Luffy.

"Strawhat-ya, I-"

"I'm sorry!" Luffy blurts out, cutting Law off and stunning him into silence. Luffy looks like he didn't mean for those words to come out. He frowns slightly and looks to Law.

"Strawhat-ya?" Law turns his body towards Luffy and goes to put a comforting hand on Luffy's thigh. Just as he was about to touch his thigh, though, Law thinks better of it and freezes, his hand lingering in the air. Before he's able to pull it back, Luffy grabs it in both of his hands.

He meets Laws eyes. Luffy's stare burned through Law's soul and seemed to peer right into his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what our history is, but I know it's probably been difficult for you - this whole memory thing, I mean." Luffy breaks eye contact and stares at their hands together. Law doesn't think Luffy truly knows how he's affecting him right now.

"You really shouldn't worry about me. What I'm feeling shouldn't affect you, you should just focus on learning haki and dealing with your situation," Law comforted. He allows Luffy to hold his hand in his. He truthfully missed Luffy's touch.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me? 'Cause you don't want me to worry about you?" Law was surprised at the level of Luffy's perception. He also didn't want to think he'd been that obvious.

"Partially, yes," Law admitted. He couldn't lie to Luffy.

Luffy scooted even closer to Law, their knees now touching. Law leaned back self-consciously, highly aware of Luffy's closeness.

"What were we?" Luffy asks. Law doesn't know how to answer.

What _were_ they? That's a question Law himself wanted to figure out, but with their current situation, the question couldn't truly be answered. Luffy didn't remember their history, so how could they continue their relationship, let alone put a label on it?

"We're allies," Law answered plainly.

"No," Luffy immediately responded. "There's more. I know there is."

Luffy squeezed Law's hand as he urged him to explain. Robin wouldn't be making such a big deal out of him and Law if there wasn't something there.

As Luffy looked into Law's eye again, a tingle deep inside his gut caught his attention. He felt… _warm._ Law's eyes were hard and guarded, but Luffy could discern the softness in them. Something in Luffy told him that that softness he sees now is saved specially for him.

The sweatiness of his palms holding Law's strong hand, the heat rising to both Luffy's and Law's cheeks, it all pointed to something. Luffy had felt similar feelings while looking at the other captain just in the past few days. What is it that draws Luffy closer to the Surgeon of Death? _Closer_. Yeah, Luffy did want to get closer. He scooches up against Law and brings his face only inches away from Law's. Law holds his ground, curious to see what the Strawhat has in store. Not to mention he also craves this closeness.

Luffy looks down at Law's lips. There's this urge he can't ignore to press his lips up against the others'. He doesn't think he wants to ignore it. So he _doesn't_.

As their lips meet and their eyes close, both Law and Luffy feel this mutual jolt of feelings. The sensation of their lips together mingled in with the low moan from Luffy drives them both wild. Law quickly ignores his better judgement to end the kiss in favor of grabbing the hair on the nape of Luffy's neck. Luffy lets one hand go of Law's and rests it on Law's hip instead. Their other two hands are still tightly clasped.

As the kiss grows deeper, Law once again thinks about ending the kiss. It doesn't seem right. At that moment, they break away from each other to gasp for air to quiet their racing hearts. Their clasped hands release.

"Luffy-ya," Law murmurs, pressing his forehead against Luffy's. He's about to ask something to the effect of ' _why are you kissing me when I'm basically a stranger to you_ ' but he doesn't get the chance. The last thing he sees is passion and hunger in the younger captain's eyes before their lips were smashed together once more.

Law is pushed back from the motion and Luffy takes this opportunity to get in a kneeling position on the seat. He raises Law's chin to meet his increased height and pushes Law's back against the seat against the wall. Law drops his hands to rest them on either side of Luffy's hips and Luffy grabs Law's face with his own hands. Law couldn't have guessed Luffy had this passion in him.

Desperation grows as both captains kiss. They're desperate to get closer and desperate to quench their needs deep within their gut. Luffy ends up straddling Law as Law presses his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Their tongues dance around each other as Luffy quickly learns how to keep up with these kissing techniques.

Law's hands pull Luffy's hips down grind their groins together. Luffy gasps at the impact and Law shoves his tongue further in Luffy's mouth. He then bits and sucks on Luffy's bottom lip, causing more sensual noises to escape the other captain's throat.

Luffy reciprocates by breaking the kiss and venture down Law's throat, placing kisses down his path. Luffy starts sucking at Law's shoulder, eliciting a low moan from Law. Law was again shocked that Luffy knew how to do this. He must've seen people do this during his travels. Law doesn't want to think that he's done this with someone before. That uneasy though coupled with the break from Luffy's mouth on his gives Law a moment to think. If he continues anymore, it'd be that much harder to stop.

"Luffy-ya, wait," Law manages to get out.

"Is this what we were before?" Luffy questions between kisses on Law's neck.

"Almost," Law answers sadly. He grabs a fistful of Luffy's hair and gently pulls him away from his neck to face him. Luffy has lust in his eyes – paining Law even more for stopping – but it soon fades once he sees the change of mood in the older captain.

Luffy asking that question brought Law fully back to reality – the reality in which Luffy has no important memories of Law. It's almost like a different Luffy in front of him, rather that _his_ Luffy. Sure, Luffy is Luffy no matter when you find him, but this Luffy in his lap doesn't have their memories together. He doesn't have the same feelings as _his_ Luffy. It's so unlike Law to get caught up in his emotions, but that just adds evidence to the fact that Luffy does something crazy to him. He shouldn't have let the kiss happen, but Law might just be a masochist.

Luffy seems to have guessed at what changed Law's mood.

"I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I just felt this _need_ to do that deep inside me. Maybe it's my subconscious remembering us and pushing it forward. It just feels _right_." Luffy looks down at his hands laying limp in his lap while still sitting on Law. Law makes no move to get up, though, and neither does Luffy. Law rests his hands on Luffy's.

They sit there for a few moments, lost in their respective thoughts about their situation. Luffy eventually gets off of Law's lap and sits back down beside him, clearly upset.

"I have an idea," Law says without really thinking. "Why don't we go back onto the island and explore some more? Maybe we could find that girl who attacked us and get your memories back?" Luffy looked up with interest and a smile slowly made its way onto his face.

Luffy laughs. "Sounds good to me!"

Law knew there was nothing that could cheer Luffy up more than either good food or a good fight. Maybe he'll let Luffy stop by the kitchen on the way off the ship, just to seal the deal.

Luffy abruptly grabbed one of Laws hands and they jumped down from the crow's nest. Zoro was just coming out of the kitchen when Luffy and Law were barreling towards him. After a few days of Luffy withdrawal, Law felt adventurous and wanted to have some fun. Right before Luffy collided with Zoro, Law quickly made a room enveloping the entire ship.

"Oi!" Zoro cried, trying to ward off the incoming rubber human of doom.

"Shambles," Law calls as he and Luffy are exchanged with what - or should he say _who_ \- he had been searching for with his powers. Robin suddenly appears out of seemingly thin air as Law and Luffy are teleported into the kitchen where she had just been sitting. Law aimed it so well that Robin landed right on top of Zoro - considering Luffy was just about right on top of Zoro just a moment before he crashed. As Zoro held out his hands to brace himself against Luffy, they were now perfectly placed to catch the shocked archeologist bridal style.

Luffy and Law disappeared from Zoro's sight and were replaced with his much preferred crew mate. As he and Robin lock eyes in surprise, Zoro simply shrugs and continues walking with a smiling, blushing woman in his arms as they both laugh at the two captains' antics.

Once inside the kitchen, Law smirks to himself in satisfaction. He hopes that little stunt he pulled went over well. It's the least he could do for the two who had helped Luffy trust him more easily and nudged him in the right direction.

After Luffy consumes all the meat he needed, he and Law packed some snacks and made their way off the ship.

It's late afternoon as Luffy and Law venture further onto the island. Unlike their first excursion, Law urged Luffy to use caution and try not to draw attention to themselves. If the woman is still out here – which Law thinks she might be, if for no other reason than to try and capture them again, or whatever her motives were – then they'll want to find her before she can get the drop on them again.

At some point along the way, Luffy grabbed hold of Law's hand. Luffy seemed completely at ease despite his lack of memory which confused Law immensely. He didn't even want to begin to guess what was going on through Luffy's head while they were making out. Luffy really was just _that_ trusting, wasn't he? Law takes a moment to be grateful for his crew for convincing Luffy, even if it wasn't that hard to do so.

Out of the corner of his eye, Law notices Luffy glancing up at him every once in a while. Law can't help but grin to himself, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Luffy. He blushes and looks at Law more clearly.

"What?" Luffy tilts his head at the taller captain. Law's grin widens at his confusion.

"Nothing, Strawhat-ya," Law responds quietly. Law tries to put his focus back on his surroundings instead of his amusing ally. It works. _Mostly_ , at least. He was now entertaining Luffy with a short version of the events at Punk Hazard and how Luffy had an extra torso for a portion of their adventure.

He had just lifted his gaze off of the giggling younger man when something tingles in the back of his mind. He slows his walk, causing Luffy to mimic the action. Once Luffy increases his awareness of his surroundings, he feels the same thing Law is feeling. Luffy scans the immediate area but knows that the target is not within sight yet. Luffy points out towards their right and Law nods, agreeing that this is the correct direction in which this feeling is emanating from.

Neither captains are able to know for sure that this energy they're picking up on is the woman, but Law recognizes the familiarity and is almost certain it's her. Law halts their progression and points to a nearby tree. Both captains know that the tree is what seems to be giving off this energy, but Law quickly notices a hanging foot. As he points, Luffy sees it as well. Upon closer inspection, they can see a darker sections among the leaves in the tree connected to the dangling foot. It seems their target is sleeping in that tree.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favorites and follows! They keep me going and I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story. This took a little longer than I thought to get this chapter out, so, sorry 'bout that. It'll be a little slower on the updates 'cause I had most of the first few chapters pre-written, but now I have to publish as I write. Either way, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible. Thank you again for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Is she sleeping up there?" Luffy wonders aloud, but Law quickly silences him with his hand. They can't risk her waking up. Law motions for Luffy to wait where he is and silently hopes that Luffy listens. Luffy pouts.

Law swiftly moves towards the tree as he brings his hand up.

"Room," Law whispers, feeling his bubble envelop the woman's being. He teleports up until he's within arm's reach of the bounty hunter. Although Law moved soundlessly, the woman stirred in her sleep and awoke just in time to see Law's strike to her chest. She's experienced, but she could not react in time to save her heart as it gets expelled from her own chest. "Mes."

The shock throws her backwards causing her to fall off the branches with a yelp and land hard on the ground. She jumps to her feet as Law and Luffy both come to stand right in front of her, arms crossed. They mean business.

She backs away and quickly reaches for her pistols. Before she could touch the metal handle, however, an intense pain emanating from her chest takes over her body. She gasps and screams as she clutches the now empty cavern in her chest where her heart's supposed to be. She looks down and her eyes widen.

Looking back towards the tall swordsman, she sees what seems to be a heart encased in a see-through cube in his hand. She quickly analyzes the situation and recognizes one of Law's famous techniques of stealing hearts. It is how he became a Warlord, after all, so of course word about the technique spread like wildfire.

She grits her teeth as the gravity of the situation weighs on her – she's completely at their mercy. She curses herself at not being able to cash in on one or both of their bounties. She was foolish, she supposes in hind sight, but she'd be nothing if she hadn't tried anyway. She had to keep them away from her town. They shouldn't intrude on her island. It never ends well…

"So, she was the one who shot at us and stole my memories?" Luffy questioned curiously. She doesn't look like much, but he knows judging someone's strength by appearance is always misleading. The two bullet wounds in his body ache at the thought.

"Indeed," Law responds, casting a disdaining glare at the girl. The fact that she's the reason that Luffy's forgotten him comes reeling back to his mind. His heartbeat picks up as he tries to maintain a cool exterior. "Now," he begins as he grabs the collar of her jacket. "I'm gonna ask you a favor and I think you're going to comply fairly easily."

She glares back right into the Surgeon of Death's eyes, feeling his overwhelming anger barely being held in check. She glances behind him at Luffy standing back and watching the exchange. Law holds her heart in a threatening manner, emphasizing the fact that she doesn't have a choice.

"Fine," she answers in a quiet gruff voice. This is the first time they've heard her speak. She takes a step back and out of Law's grip. He releases her and walks with her over to Luffy. Luffy smiles at Law with his signature grin.

"Well, this was pretty easy then!" Luffy celebrated. "Thanks, Torao." Law allows a small smile to crawl on his lips, but it soon vanishes as their attention turns back to the bounty hunter.

She takes a step towards Luffy and stretches out her palm towards his forehead. Law reacts instantly and grabs her wrist with an almost-bone-breaking grip.

"I won't tolerate any funny business," Law grits out of his teeth. The last time she did this, Luffy _lost_ his memories.

" _Relax_ ," the devil fruit user spits, jerking her wrist loose. "I used my right hand to take his memories, I have to use my left hand to return them." She explains too slowly while waving her left hand in the air for emphasis, irking Law that she thinks he's stupid.

Law takes a step back again and clutches her heart in his hand, ready to destroy her if she harms Luffy in any way.

She turns back to Luffy and reaches out her left hand to his forehead. A blue glow comes forth. Luffy feels a warm sensation at his forehead and then an electric shock zaps his head.

The impact makes him extremely dizzy and he starts to fall backwards until Law quickly catches him in his arms while still holding onto the bounty hunter's heart. The last coherent thought that crosses Luffy's mind is how weird it was that he felt the electric shock even with his rubber properties.

Law sees Luffy go unconscious and jerks his attention to the woman and she puts her hands up quickly in defense. "Easy, that's just a side effect of giving his memories back!" He gently lays Luffy down against the nearby tree and advances towards her with bloodlust. "Hey! I said that's just a side effect! Calm down!"

"You better have a damn good way to prove it before I squeeze your heart into mush," Law threatens.

"He should wake up in about an hour, I have nothing else in order to prove it, just trust me! I wouldn't do anything while you have my heart. You're not worth dying over, _believe_ me." She crosses her arms and stands her ground.

"Fine," Law says after a few moments of thinking. "But you're sure as hell not getting your heart back until he wakes up and his memories have been confirmed to have returned." Law settle himself next to Luffy at the tree base. "Feel free to wander around, but your heart will always be connected to you. No amount of distance will lessen the pain of your life being crushed out of you through your most vital organ," he says off-handedly, allowing the threat to hang in the air.

The hour passes slowly, dragging on until Law just about couldn't take it. What seemed like half a day was, in reality, only about fifty minutes. Around that time, Luffy started to stir beside Law. Law turned with a start, having zoned out thinking about the worst that could go wrong. He was happily brought back to the present when Luffy groaned softly. The bounty hunter across the way opened an eye to peer at them.

"Luffy-ya?" Law called softly. He put his hand over Luffy's shoulders in comfort. Luffy slowly opened his eyes and furrowed his brows.

"Torao?" Luffy struggles to focus for a second before his eyes finally comprehend who he's looking at. "Hey, Torao!" Luffy beamed up at his ally sitting next to him, and in that moment, Law knew it was all alright. Luffy – _his_ Luffy – was back. He knew it the second Luffy smiled at him with that bright smile. When Luffy had lost his memories, he, of course, didn't look at Law the same. Now that his memories are restored, Luffy has that gleam in his eye and that underlying care that Law lets go straight to his head.

"Luffy," Law whispers in relief. He suddenly pulls Luffy into a big hug that may even rival Bepo's bear hugs. He thinks that he may never let go of his recovered ally, but eventually Luffy starts to laugh.

"Torao?" Luffy giggles, not hesitating to return the hug, but wondering what brought on this uncharacteristic affection. "What's wrong?"

Luffy's question brings Law to the present. He releases Luffy enough to look in his eyes. He probably has just as many questions for Luffy as Luffy does for him. He starts small.

"What's the last thing you remember, Luffy-ya?" Law questions. He sees Luffy look dubious at the question but thinks about it anyway. It's only then does Luffy acknowledge the throbbing headache that he woke up with. He puts a hand up to his head instinctively.

"Ouch, my head hurts!" Luffy groans loudly. Law can't help but smirk at the annoyed face on Luffy over a headache. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything, but I need you to tell me what the last thing you remember is," Law explains slowly. As Law speaks, he senses the woman wandering closer to them to see what the outcome is.

"Hmmm," Luffy thinks for a few moments too long. Luffy notices the woman drawing near as well and his eyes widen immediately at the sight of her as if he just noticed her. "Her! She attacked us! Watch out, she has seastone bullets!" Luffy jumps to his feet, nearly knocking Law out in the process.

"No, wait! She's fine now!" Law stands quickly, trying to calm Luffy down. Luffy starts stretching his arm backwards. Law panics. "Luffy-ya! Stop!" Law jumps in front of Luffy to force him to pay attention to him. Luffy looks up at Law annoyed but recoils his arm back to its original length with a rubber snap.

"What's the problem, Torao? I wanna kick her ass for attacking us!" Luffy argues, pointing a finger at the bounty hunter behind Law./

"Worked well last time, right?" The bounty hunter mocked under her breath. Luffy heard it anyway and grit his teeth in anger.

"Listen! You just surprised us, that's all! Come here for a real fight! I'll kick your ass!" Luffy shouted angrily. He tries to get around Law, and Law hears her pistols being drawn behind him in defense. _Goddammit._

"Luffy-ya! Enough! She's not worth our time! She helped us get your memories back, it's okay!" Law desperately tries to get through this rubber brain in front of him. He puts both hands on Luffy shoulders and shakes him for good measure. This eventually works and Luffy focuses back on his fellow captain.

"Memories? What are you talking about?" Luffy wonders.

"This is what I was talking about - I need to explain it to you," Law explains again. "When we fought her last, she got the drop on us and took some of your memories away. You only remember the events leading up until –" Law stops himself midsentence. He was about to say 'until Ace-ya died' but he thought better of it. _Not the time._ He went with something subtler. "Until Rayleigh trained you."

"Huh?" Luffy took in that information. "You know, between my headache and everything being all fuzzy in my head, it makes sense. It actually seems like I haven't seen you in a while, I wonder why?" Luffy cocks his head sideways in thought and rubs his chins. Law smirks at the funny pose.

"Exactly. You didn't have your recent memories of reuniting with your crew or even the two years you spent training. You and I had gone back out to find her again so we could try and get your memories back. I stole her heart so she would comply-" Law stops. He looks down at his two hands holding Luffy's shoulders still. _The heart._ Law's eyes widen. _Where is…?_

"Oh, you mean that heart that she just put back in her chest?" Luffy questioned casually and points behind them. _What?!_

Law spins, hands simultaneously coming up and forming a _room_. "Why didn't you say anything!?" Law cries.

"I didn't know!" Luffy defended. Law inwardly sighed. How could he not know that an enemy putting their heart into their chest would be bad? The situation is fairly straight forward.

Law meets the bounty hunter's eyes as she stares back, two pistols aimed right at them. He notices her heart is where it belongs and instinctively makes sure his body is directly between Luffy and danger. It's for nothing, though, as Luffy slowly makes his way to stand right next to Law. Law smiles in his mind. He keeps forgetting Luffy isn't someone who accepts protection from others. It's what Law likes about him.

"Before you say anything, listen." The woman demands. Luffy and Law glare back. Law knows that with his _room_ maintained, she shouldn't be a threat. He can _shambles_ the bullets away from them faster than they can be fired since he's paying attention. He'll let her speak.

Luffy, of course, doesn't think the same, and moves to approach her. Her pistols shift their aim to Luffy the same moment that Law's hand comes up to stop Luffy. Luffy takes the hint – for once – and remains beside Law.

"You know these are seastone bullets. You know how they work. Still," she pauses. "How about you just leave this island and never return." Law raises an eyebrow at this. They weren't exactly planning on staying, so that's not a problem. He wonders why this is her bargain and why it's her priority. She looks at Law. "You don't have my heart. You no longer have leverage. That was the only thing keeping me from killing you while _he_ was out cold. So now, leave before I kill you for _real_."

Luffy had to hand it to her – she certainly had a powerful presence. Any lesser opponent may have been afraid of her. It's just not going to work on them, of course. If they can stand strong in the face of Mingo, he and Law could do anything together!

"Your request is no problem," Law replies, still holding his _room_. "We were not planning on staying."

The woman's eyes widen slightly at that. "You weren't?"

Both Law and Luffy give a confused look at that. Why was she so concerned about them staying?

"So you're not like the usual pirates, then," she mumbles, mostly to herself. She lowered her head so that her eyes were shaded. These two wanted pirates weren't going to stay. They weren't going to destroy their town. They weren't going to raid and steal. They weren't going to kill… "Just leave." She raised her eyes and glared. She couldn't lose it here. Just keep it together and they'll leave without question.

Law could easily see the turmoil in her eyes as she tried to maintain her cold exterior. He concludes by her statement of them not being the 'usual' pirates that she's had plenty of experience with the evil, demented pirates that most commoners could come across in the New World. Pirates – namely ones similar to Kids' crew – could destroy entire islands in an evening excursion. They ruin lives and cause permanent damage both mentally and physically. Law knew first hand what Doflamingo did to the people he came across. If this woman came across anyone slightly related to those kind of pirates, he could almost empathize.

Luffy had realized the same thing based on her words and hidden fear. He could also understand, then, why she would attack them. He assumed that's why she risked so much to capture them – so they wouldn't come near her town. The bounty hunter earned Luffy's respect in that department, and so without another word, he turned and started walking away.

Law glanced behind him at Luffy's back and his mouth tugged down slightly at the corners. He wanted this woman to pay for what she did to Luffy. It didn't matter to Law that she has some deep resentment towards pirates because of whatever happened to her in the past. This was the present and she couldn't go around blaming any outsider she sees for it.

However, Law knew Luffy, and Luffy seemingly made up his mind about her. He chose to forgive her given the circumstance. With slight hesitation, Law turned to leave as well. Law resigned himself to letting her go and respecting Luffy's decision.

They leave the clearing and head back to the Sunny.

Once they arrive back at the place where the Sunny is docked, Luffy could see some of his crew members on the deck. When he caught Usopp's attention, Usopp yelled out to the rest of the Strawhats that their captain is back. After Law _shambled_ the both of them up on the ship, everyone knew that Luffy regained his memories.

"Let's celebrate the suuuuper news!" Franky cheered, striking his trademark pose.

"Great idea! Yohohohoo!" Brook got out his guitar and started playing.

"Sanji! Let's have MEAT!" Luffy yelled while his eyes lit up at the thought.

Sanji smirked in response. "No problem. Any requests from my beautiful Nami-swan?" He inquired with hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever you make will be fine," Nami responded. Sanji jumped in glee and sprinted to the kitchen to start preparing their feast. Nami rolled her eyes. "I guess everything's back to normal again." She smiled at Luffy and headed to the kitchen as well.

"I'm glad, too!" Chopper exclaimed and followed into the kitchen with Franky, Brook, and Usopp.

"Damn, swirly-browed cook," Zoro murmured to himself. He smiled at Luffy and Law as he approached them. Robin joined not too far behind. "So, did you kick that devil fruit user's ass?"

Luffy laughed. "Nope, Law took care of everything!" Luffy's praise swirled in Law's head as he smirked. Luffy soon started smelling the faint fragrance of food and zoomed towards the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Law turned to Zoro and Robin. "The woman was a bounty hunter who seemed to really hate pirates. She must've had a bad experience with pirates before, so Luffy forgave her."

"That shit captain is always so easy to forgive sometimes," Zoro chuckled to himself.

"Indeed," Law responded. "Also, we should head out from this island as soon as we can. Luffy left as the woman asked, so I'd rather just get away from this island. There's nothing here interesting anyway."

"So, do you think Luffy remembers what transpired while he had his memory loss?" Robin asked.

"It seems like he doesn't," Law answered. "When he woke up after she restored his memories, it's like he was still in the battle with the bounty hunter just like right before he lost his memories. He said he had a headache and that some of it rang a bell, but I wouldn't count on it."

"Damn, I probably taught him some pretty useful techniques in haki, too" Zoro complained, sad his training went to waste. Zoro shrugs and goes to the kitchen.

Law thought for a second. So, if Luffy didn't remember any of his time without his memories, does that mean…? Damn it all. Luffy probably doesn't remember what happened with the two of them in the crow's nest. Law smacks his forehead and runs his hand down his face. Of course. More progress with Luffy gone down the drain. Law just can't seem to catch a break.

"Are you alright?" Robin questions Law with concern over his apparent exasperation.

"Yes, thank you, Robin-ya," Law answers as he removes his hand from his face. "There's just some _things_ I have to remind Luffy of," he says quietly. Law's subtly failed, and Robin smirked knowingly. "Thank you for all your and Zoro's help, by the way."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. "Anything for our captain." Law admired their faithfulness towards Luffy and walked with her to the kitchen.

After the madness that was the Strawhat celebration, Law and Luffy ended up on the top deck in the front of the ship, looking out into the vast ocean. They had left the small island after dinner and were now sailing to their next destination.

Law looked over at Luffy and took in his fellow captain's serious gaze. Law couldn't imagine what was going through Luffy's head in that moment. It's so rare that Luffy thinks for so long, it's hard to predict where his mind is. After another moment, Luffy returns Law's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Luffy said with determination in his eyes.

"Sorry? For what?" Law asked. "I'm the one who should be sorry that I let you get attacked like that. If I had reacted faster, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry I forgot you," Luffy clarified. "And it's not your fault." Luffy looks back out to the ocean.

"You had no control of her powers, Luffy-ya," Law comforted. "I don't blame you for forgetting about our alliance."

"Not just the alliance," Luffy said. He meets Law's gaze once more. Law's mind went to their kiss when they had lunch on the island. Luffy must be referring to their relationship with each other. Confirming Law's train of thought, Luffy leaned up and met Law's lips with his own. Luffy put one hand on Law's waist and the other on Law's hand resting on the railing.

Law was taken by surprise, but he quickly returned the kiss and grasped Luffy's hand in his own. Law turns so he's fully facing Luffy and deepens the kiss. Luffy feels Law respond positively to the kiss and experimentally pushes his tongue out to intrude Law's lips. Law opens his mouth more and meets Luffy's tongue with his own.

Law's hands eventually move to cup the sides of Luffy's face as the kiss increases in urgency. Luffy wraps his rubbery arms around Law and pulls him as close as he can. They remain there, enthralled in each other's embrace, for what seems like ages before Law eventually breaks the kiss.

Law relishes the flushed cheeks and slightly agape mouth on Luffy and restrains himself from starting the kiss all over again.

"Luffy-ya," Law begins quietly. He wants to know if Luffy really didn't have any memories of their kiss in the crow's nest.

Without responding, Luffy grabbed Law and took him away from the railing and down the stairs. Law tried to resist being dragged but Luffy was too busy heading towards his captain's quarters.

Once inside and the door shut, Luffy turned to Law with that same adorable expression he had had right before he kissed Law. Just as Luffy was about to reach up to pull Law down to him for another kiss – and man, did he want to kiss him again – Law stopped him.

"Luffy-ya, wait," Law interrupted. Luffy pouted and waited. As much as Law was thoroughly turned on by such an eager Luffy, he wanted to clarify his memories. "I wanted to talk about what you remembered about losing your memories and the time before getting them back." Luffy eventually lost his pout and humored Law in trying to remember.

"Well, since we got on board the Sunny, I've remembered some stuff, but that's not important," Luffy said off-handedly as he reached for Law's face again. Law put a hand on Luffy's forehead, ceasing his advances once more, but Luffy grabbed Law's wrist that was on his head and pulled it out of the way.

"Luffy-ya, hold on," Law pleaded. Fending off a determined Luffy was not a small feat. "Do you remember anything specifically? What do you remember?"

Luffy groaned at not being able to kiss his ally and gave in. "I don't know, I remember Zoro training me and us on the island looking for the girl?" Luffy offered, hoping that's what Law wanted to hear so they could move on with more important things in Luffy's opinion.

"How about anything in the crow's nest? With me?" Law asked after some hesitation. Luffy scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"Hmm," Luffy tried to remember, then answered simply: "Nope." Luffy saw Law visibly deflate and wondered why. "What's so important about us in the crow's nest?"

Law meets Luffy's eyes and resigns himself to having to explain himself.

"Well," Law began slowly. "You kissed me." Luffy's eyes widened in surprise. "Even with you not remembering any of our history, you kissed me." Law realized how lame he sounded and tried to recover. "It's not that big of a deal, I mean, maybe you were just trying to make me feel better about not remembering our _other_ kiss on the island. I was just curious if you remembered it or not."

Luffy looked away for a moment to process this information. He still didn't remember it, but that's okay. He laughed. "Of course I would have kissed you, Torao!"

"What? Why" Law couldn't understand what was so obvious.

"Even when I didn't remember who you are, I knew you were a good guy! I've always liked you, even when we first met," Luffy explained as if it was common knowledge. "Especially after we met again after so long. We were just so busy with Caesar and then Doflamingo, I guess I never got the chance to show you." Luffy grabbed Law's hands and ignored Law's incredulous gaze. "Silly Torao, I don't need to have my memories to know you're special."

Law was, without a doubt, speechless. He'd never had such adoration showed towards him. These kind words that Luffy threw out so easily…it made Law utterly surprised. This warm feeling spreading throughout his being was still relatively new and he couldn't get used to the way Luffy made him feel. Luffy always knew what to say and how to make him feel better, but this was different. This was so _personal_.

"Luffy-ya…" Law muttered. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He'd never been good at expressing endearing emotions, but he didn't have to. Luffy touched the side of his face and smiled so genuinely, it made Law's heart hurt.

Everything Law was worried about was meaningless. Luffy liked him from the very beginning? Law had to admit he mirrored Luffy's feelings. From the moment Law saw Luffy punch that Celestial Scumbag back at Sabaody, he knew Luffy was different.

The next thing both Law and Luffy knew, they were kissing again. This time they were kissing even more passionately than they were on the deck. Luffy grabbed at anything that was Law to pull him closer while Law entangled his fingers in Luffy's dark hair.

Their mouths opened to greet each other's tongues and invade the other's mouth. Law tilted his head down and deepened the kiss even more. Luffy released a low moan that stirred things in Law's body he couldn't control.

Law felt the back of his knees hit something soft – the bed. He didn't realize that Luffy had guided him slowly backward towards the bed. Once at the edge, Luffy pushed on Law's chest enough so that he had no choice but to sit on the bed.

Luffy advanced and straddled Law's lap as Law broke the kiss to kiss down Luffy's neck. He started near his ear and flicked Luffy's earlobe with his tongue. He trailed small kisses down the side of Luffy's neck and started sucking at the base of his neck. Luffy reacted with a moan and a shiver than reverberated down into Law's pants. Luffy felt Law's stiffness through his pants and slowly rubbed against it with his own.

Law reached up at Luffy straddling him and took his shirt off, followed shortly by his own. Law met Luffy's lips again and, while never breaking the kiss, grabbed Luffy's waist to guide them backwards to lie on the bed. With Luffy on top, Law gave Luffy domination for the time being. It excited him to see this captain taking charge.

Without either of their conscious awareness, their clothes were off and the sheets were thrown aside. Luffy was still on top of Law, straddling his lean waist with his knees. After slight preparation – Luffy didn't need much, being rubber and all – Law slid inside him. Connected, they both felt an overwhelming feeling spread throughout their beings. They couldn't be sated.

After some time, Law switched positions with Luffy so that Law was now dominating. Luffy had his turn, but now he was at Law's mercy. Law held Luffy down beneath him as they continued, causing Luffy to go crazy with lust. Their kisses, their touches, it all added up to what Law and Luffy had waited so long for. Each were lost in their respective thoughts about how special the other is to them. Law never wanted to let Luffy go and Luffy would protect Law just like his own crew.

And as their passion faded in the night, their hats lay next to each other on the floor beside the bed and their owners went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello again everyone! I messed up my last upload and got super busy with school and never got around to fixing it. I have officially finished this fan fiction and instead of putting it into two shorter chapters, I just combined them both into one longer chapter to make up for it. I couldn't come up with anything to keep the story going, so I just ended it there.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this little fanfic with Law and Luffy, and I'm so happy for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Stay awesome! (:**


End file.
